


Mirkwood

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [10]
Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Green Wood changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October Challenge: Mirkwood

The forest was green and growing until he came, the necromancer, he without face and name. His footsteps shot tendrils of darkness that spread through the threes, changing them, imbuing them with a darkness from the roots up. The soil and trees spread the darkness to all who dwelled within them, all who bowed to the necromancer. 

He built a home and other fell creatures came. The spiders, who whispered doom to their victims. Squirrels and rabbits are black night. Trolls and Orcs began to gather as well. 

This evil drowned out the sun. Darkness reigned supreme. 

For a time.


End file.
